dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchant Aja
is an acquaintance of Yamada who visits the player often, mostly to break the news of an event (aka public debug). also appears in the Turtle Bath as Aja (Nude). Appearance Aja is a dark-skinned man believed to be Indian. He wears a turban with a reflective red gem at its front. He also has a black mustache which is similar to Yamada's. As The Best Programmer When not in Yamada's game, Aja wears a dark grey suit and pants, paired with a white inner shirt, a ruby-colored tie and brown shoes. Aja sometimes appears with two floating laptops. As a dungeon merchant Aja wears a purple robe with a green inner wear. Dialogue Introduction Aja: Yo Yamada-san! Namaste. I'm Aja. I'm The Best Programmer. Look, Yamada, dude. I don't think you're being very efficient, bro. We gotta step up this operation. The way I see it...Your game lacks two key features. For example! 1. There's not a lot to buy with GOLD. 2. You don't have enough human characters in the dungeons. Yamada:Hmm. Hmm. First of all! Thanks for your feedback. I'm genuinely flattered that you took an interest. Also, uh. You might be right. Aja: Well, I'd say--for starters--Put me in the game. I can be the Dungeon Merchant. This will solve both issues at once! How about it, dude? Implement one of Aja's systems? (He's The Best Programmer) Dungeon Merchant Let Aja appear in-game Take a rain check Aja: Yamada-san! You chose wisely. I can implement this in about... ...five seconds. Please stand back! CLICKCLICKCLACKCLICK CLICKCLICKCLACKCLICK CLICKCLICKCLACKCLICK Aja: Okay. It's done, dude. Report any bugs ASAP. Feel free to call me anytime weekdays after 7am. Talk to you soon, Yamada. I'm goin' to the gym. Yamada: Wow, yeah. That guy really is... ... The Best Programmer. Aja and Yamada-kun implemented "Dungeon Merchant"! When visiting Aja's Shop When trespassing/stealing from Aja's Shop In Battle Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless attacked Abilities Dance *Effect: Charges up for a critical hit *Countdown: Yes *Range: Directly in front (only after attacked) Falcon *Effect: Casts falcon (on self) *Countdown: No *Range: Anywhere on map (only after attacked) Magic Barrier *Effect: Casts magic barrier* (on self) *Countdown: No *Range: Anywhere on map (only after attacked) *Aja spawns on the map with an auto-magic barrier *Aja will almost immediately re-cast another magic barrier once the current one breaks. Summon Minion *Effect: Summons Dark Mage or Dragon Rider *Countdown: No *Range: Anywhere on map (only after attacked) Where to Find *Golden Pyramid (Main Door)9F, 19F, 29F *Yamada's Woods *Yamada Underground *Road to Demon Lord Castle: 1 *Road to Demon Lord Castle: 2 *Demon Lord Castle *Aja's Tower Loot Golden Pyramid (Main Door), 29F Road to Demon Lord Castle: 1 Dungeon Merchant In the dungeons, Aja runs a shop which stocks 3-5 items. These items are notably cheaper than the Item Shop which is accessible in Yamada's apartment. For more details on his shop's goods, see Aja's Shop. Stealing from Aja See Aja's Shop. Trivia *The skill Trick Ball DX will get reflected off his Magic Barrier, thus morphing the hero into another enemy on the floor. *Aja appears in the background of several Dandy Collections, including Aja, Curry Knight, Duck, and Yokozuna sets. *Several equipment reference to Aja's character, such as the Holy Spoon line, Curry Knight set, and Aja set. *Aja appears when the skill Yamanote Recover procs in a dungeon. In this instance, Aja dresses up as a train conductor and bows facing the player. Links Japanese Wiki page for Aja. Gallery ss merchant aja gp rc.png|Screenshot of RC wheel in Golden Pyramid ss merchant aja rc 2.png|Screenshot of RC wheel in Road to Demon Lord Castle: 1 See Also *Aja (Nude) *Merchant Aja Category:Monster